Korgh
Korgh was a Klingon, who claimed membership of the House of Kruge. Kruge's protege, he hoped to inherit his lord's power in 2285, when Kruge was killed by Admiral James T. Kirk on the Genesis Planet. As Kruge's soldiers, led by General Potok, were ambushed by mercenaries hired by other members of the House of Kruge, Korgh hoped to use Kruge's secret fleet, the Phantom Wing, to defeat the nobles and take the house. However he discovered the fleet was missing, and Potok's fleet was defeated, leading to his soldiers - the true loyalists of Kruge - being discommendated and sent into exile, Korgh only escaping this fate as nobody knew he was present at the battle. Exploiting the division existing among the House of Kruge at this point, Korgh was able to infiltrate his own house by establishing himself as the 'grandmaster' of the conflicting House, supervising the feuding cousins to ensure that none of them stepped too far out of line. With the aid of the Circle of Jilaan, a group of con artists he had encountered early in his exile, he was able to track down the descendants of the discommendated soldiers, with one of the Circle posing as Kruge to win their allegiance, terming them 'the Unsung' due to their lack of reputation. Eventually, at a ceremony to commemorate the centennial adversary of the battle that had nearly divided the House, Korgh unleashed his forces. ( ) Despite Korgh's skills in manipulation, his efforts were undermined by his own arrogance, overestimating his allies' loyalty to his plans and underestimating his adversaries' experience and skills. Certain that his various forces would adhere to his orders alone and that his enemies were too foolish to counter his plans, his plans began to unravel when the Unsung abducted Worf to question him about his own history of discommendation. At the same time, the Circle spared the captured Emperor Kahless despite Korgh's orders to kill him because they intended to fake the return of the true Kahless after studying the clone's mannerisms. The Circle's plans were swiftly thwarted when Kahless escaped captivity, joining Worf and the Unsung after they were betrayed by a trap set by Korgh that allowed his allies in the Empire to find and destroy the Phantom Wing ships while under cloak. Although there was some tension between Worf and the Unsung at first, with the aid of Kahless, Worf was eventually able to help the Unsung recognize that they did not have to act without honor simply because of their discommendation, which contributed to the exposure of Korgh's role in events. After his capture, Korgh was prepared to face his punishment, but was shaken when he found himself sentenced to discommendation alone, Worf arguing that his family should be spared his fate as they were genuinely ignorant of his plans. As he departed, Korgh was already working out his next move, but he was swiftly arrested by Admiral William T. Riker, Riker noting that Korgh was no longer bound by Klingon law due to his current status. ( ). Category:Klingons Category:Klingon military personnel Category:Klingon culture Category:23rd century births Category:House of Kruge Category:Discommendation